Alice in Wonderland
Alice in Wonderland is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video in 9th February 1987, It got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 7th November 1988, 6th November 1989, 10th September 1990, 23rd September 1991, 10th February 1992, 12th July 1993 and 9th May 1994. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 30th October 1995. Is a UK DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 28th January 2002 and it got re-released as a 'Special Edition' VHS/DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 11th April 2005. release by The Classics Walt Disney Home Video and Screen Legends on 23rd March 1987 omnibus released by Pickwick Video on 6th November 1989. Description "In the hands of Disney’s extraordinary animation artists, Lewis Carroll’s immortal literary classic comes to life like never before! The surprises being when a daydreaming Alice encounters a White Rabbit who is frantically running late. She chases him and falls in the magical, madcap world of Wonderland with its kaleidoscope of off-the-wall characters - including Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Cheshire Cat and the manic Mad Hatter, who invites her to a memorable tea party! The crowning confrontation begins when Alice meets the notorious Queen of Hearts and her enchanted deck of playing cards. Filled with fantasy and topsy-turvy fun, Alice in Wonderland is teeming with spectacular songs and astounding animation in the highest Disney tradition!’ Cast * Kathryn Beaumont as Alice * Ed Wynn as Mad Hatter * Jerry Colonna as March Hare * Richard Haydn as Caterpillar * Sterling Holloway as Cheshire Cat * Verna Felton as Queen of Hearts * J. Pat O'Malley as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Walrus and the Carpenter * Bill Thompson as White Rabbit and Pat the Dodo * Heather Angel as Alice's older sister * Joseph Kearns as The Doorknob * Larry Grey as Bill the Lizard * Queenie Leonard as A Bird in a Tree * Dink Trout as King of Hearts * Doris Lloyd as The Rose * Jimmy MacDonald as The Dormouse * The Mellomen (Thurl Ravenscroft, Bill Lee, Max Smith, and Bob Hamlin) as Card Painters * Don Barclay as Other Cards * J. Pat O'Malley as the Curious Oysters * Larry Grey as Card Painter * Queenie Leonard as Snooty Flower * Jimmy MacDonald and Pinto Colvig as Flamingos * Norma Zimmer as White Rose * Marni Nixon as Singing Flowers * Lucille Bliss as Sunflower and Tulips * Tommy Luske as Young Pansy Trailers and info Original 1987 release # Walt Disney Home Video Collection Early 1987 with clips of "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Mary Poppins", "Popeye", "Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo", "Soccer Mania", "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day", "Chip 'N' Dale Go Nuts" and "Mickey's Christmas Carol". 1988 Re-release Walt Disney Home Video Opening Promo 1988 - Pinocchio, Alice in Wonderland, The Sword in the Stone, Return to Oz, Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, Mickey's Magical World, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Mickey's Christmas Carol and Walt Disney's Cartoon Classics 1989 Re-release Opening Walt Disney Home Video Opening Promo November 6, 1989 - Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, Soccer Mania, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs, Chip 'N' Dale Go Nuts and Ben and Me" Then: Walt Disney Home Video (Voiceover) Logo Closing Walt Disney Home Video Closing Promo November 6, 1989 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, The Love Bug, Tron, Popeye, Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Mickey And The Gang, Unsinkable Donald Duck, Pluto's Tales, and Mickey's Christmas Carol 1990 Re-release Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1990 with clips of "Lady and the Tramp", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Mary Poppins", "Mickey and the Beanstalk", "The Reluctant Dragon", "Donald Duck in Mathmagicland", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities", "DuckTales", "Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers", "The Gummi Bears", and "Winnie the Pooh and Friends". 1991 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release Opening # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". Closing # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) 1993 Re-release Opening # Peter Pan (1993) # Beauty and the Beast (And this September this Tale as Old as Time will be Here for a Limited Time on Video) (Voiceover by Christopher Eccleston) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". Closing # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 1994 Re-release # Walt Disney Classics 1992 with clips of "|The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) 1995 Re-release Opening # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Closing # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs with clips of "Let's Go to the Circus" and "Campout at Walt Disney World". 2005 Re-release (Special Edition) # Princess Party (Only on Disney DVD) # The Aladdin Trilogy (For a Limited Time) # Mulan: Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) # Bambi: Special Edition (For the First Time Ever on 2 Discs Disney DVD Spring 2005) # Pixar DVD collection trailer from 2005 with clips of "The Incredibles", A Bug's Life", Monsters, Inc" and "Finding Nemo". Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1989 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video Late 1990 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Mickey's Fun Songs trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Fox and the Hound trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from 1994 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1998 trailer (Short version) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Disney uk vhs February 1992 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video the rescuers down under Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Walt Disney classics the sword in the stone dumbo song of the south Alice in wonderland trailer 1992 Category:Stay tuned 1992 Category:Walt Disney home video start Alice in wonderland Category:End Alice in wonderland coming soon from Walt Disney home video basil the great mouse detective Category:Disney uk vhs April 1993 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video the rescuers down under also available from Walt Disney home video the sword in the stone dumbo song of the south Alice in wonderland trailer 1992 Category:Stay tuned 1992 Walt Disney home video start Alice in wonderland Category:End Alice in wonderland coming soon from Walt Disney home video basil the great mouse detective coming soon on video Category:Disney uk vhs July 1993 release Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Peter Pan Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video beauty and the beast the little mermaid a whale of a tale stormy the wild seahorse double bobble stay tuned 1993 Category:Walt Disney Home video start Alice in wonderland end Alice in wonderland Category:And now a muppet moment spaghetti Jim Henson early 1994 Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:2000's DVD Releases‏‎